


take away the noise

by margosfairyeye (Skittery)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/margosfairyeye
Summary: Michael helps Alex relax with the help of a blindfold.-- --Fill for Kinktober Day 6: sensory deprivation
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	take away the noise

**Author's Note:**

> cw: vague descriptions of mental health issues, blindfolds
> 
> \-- -- 
> 
> Fill for Kinktober Day 6: sensory deprivation (two days late, oops)

Alex flung open the door when Michael knocked, looking flustered and unhappy. He was still wearing his uniform, which wasn’t a good sign, since he’d been through with work for hours, and Michael was supposed to come over for an at-home “date.” Alex ran his fingers through his hair and frowned at Michael. 

“You’re early.”

Michael tilted his head and shrugged. “Actually, I’m about half an hour late.” 

Alex looked at his watch and sighed. “Sorry. I lost track of time.” He stepped aside to let Michael in, closing the door behind them. 

Michael grabbed Alex’s hip and reeled him in, pulling him close and breathing in the comforting scent of him. Alex smiled at Michael, but behind the smile was exhaustion and worry and distraction, dark circles under his eyes. “What’s up?” Michael asked carefully.

“I’m trying to finish up some work,” Alex said, pulling away and walking back towards where his computer sat on the table. “I’ve been up forever, and I can’t tell you what I’m working on, but it’s…a lot, and they promoted Flint again, so.” He scrubbed his hand across his face. “I can’t relax, I’m just way too in my head and—maybe tonight isn’t the best night for a date, Guerin.”

“Or, maybe that’s exactly what you need,” Michael replied, taking Alex’s sad smile as an affirmative. “Okay, so what I’m going to do is cook you something, because I’m guessing you haven’t eaten at all, and you go shower and change, and we’ll go from there, okay?”

Alex hesitated. “I really should get this work done.”

“Alex. Let me take care of you tonight.” He paused, checking Alex’s expression and body language. “Is that okay?” Alex considered him, then nodded. Michael exhaled in relief. This was good—Alex was always there for him, being what Michael needed him to be, and he was ready to return the favor, because Alex needed him. Michael liked the feeling of being needed, like he was doing something of real value. 

Alex walked towards the bathroom, and Michael waited until he heard the sound of the shower before going into the kitchen and inspecting Alex’s fridge and cabinets for ingredients. After hesitating, doubting whether trying to make something complicated would improve or further ruin Alex’s mood when it ultimately came out wrong, he settled on pasta and a bottle of tomato sauce, figuring it would be  _ something _ at least. 

Michael would never get used to the sight of Alex fresh from the shower, his hair dark and dripping, casually wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants and using his crutch instead of putting the prosthesis back on. He looked less relaxed today than usual—his eyes still darting around, still frowning—but it was an easy comfort that Michael had thought he would never have, that he would never deserve. He slid a bowl of pasta in front of Alex and sat down opposite him. “I know it’s not much, but you should eat something.”

“It’s fine—it’s good,” Alex said, taking a bite. He looked like he was torn between settling into the chair to eat and jumping up to run away. 

Michael knew it wasn’t about him—not today, at least—but that frantic edge to Alex always made his chest hurt, made him wish he knew how to solve it. This was different than in the past, though, because he was allowed to be here, he was allowed to touch Alex and try to soothe his worries. 

“Alex, tell me how to help you relax. Do you want me to leave?” Alex shook his head. “Do you want to fuck me?”

Alex smiled, but shook his head again. “I don’t think…what helps you relax?”

Michael laughed, licking his lips. “You. Letting go of my control, giving it to you—that helps.” He cocked his head to the side. “Is that what you want?”

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know how to do that, but I just—I can’t get out of my head, and everywhere I look just reminds me of…everything, and it’s too much.” He sounded miserable. Michael knew that feeling—that ‘lost in your own mind, too much,  _ too much _ ’ feeling—and he wanted to help. 

“I think,” Michael said, slipping out of his chair and coming around the table to sit next to Alex instead, “maybe we can take away some of the noise, or the visual distractions. Maybe focus on something good for a while.”

“What, you want to blindfold me?” Alex asked incredulously, and then paused when Michael just looked at him. “Actually?”

“Maybe we give it a try, and if you hate it we can take it off right away.”

Alex swallowed. “And what would you be doing, while I was blindfolded?”

Michael grinned. “Anything you want. Giving you things to focus on. Touching you with my hands, or my mouth, whatever you want.”

Alex looked interested, although he still seemed distracted and frustrated. “And if I hate it?”

“You say stop, that shit comes right off.” 

Alex nodded, pushing away from the table and his half-eaten pasta. “Okay.”

Michael nodded conclusively, and followed Alex to his bedroom. Alex spun around once they were there, looking uncertain. “What do we do?”

“Close your eyes and kiss me,” Michael said. This was all different; he wasn’t usually this demanding, but he could see from the way Alex inhaled sharply, some of the worry softening out of his expression, that it was the right way to do things tonight. Alex closed his eyes, and Michael stepped into his space, putting one hand on Alex’s neck and kissing him softly, letting Alex pull away if he needed to, letting him deepen the kiss if he wanted to. He did, after a moment, melting towards Michael, kissing him with feeling. 

After a moment, Michael broke the kiss, pulling back just slightly. “How is this?” 

Alex nodded. “Good.”

“Do you want to get undressed and sit on the bed?” 

Alex nodded again, no hesitation, which was good enough for Michael. He stepped back as Alex’s eyes blinked open, looking slightly less filled with worry. Alex sat on the bed, laying his crutch alongside it, and pulled off his t-shirt and sweats. 

“Do you want me to get undressed?” Michael asked. Alex nodded eagerly. Okay, then. Michael quickly pulled off his clothing, dropping it on the floor. “Have something we can use for a blindfold?” 

Alex pointed to a drawer that turned out to be filled with socks and a single black, satin sleep mask. Michael held it up incredulously, checking for opacity. It seemed pretty tightly woven, no light getting through, and Michael wondered why the hell Alex had it, since he’d never seen him sleep in it. 

“Present from Liz ages ago,” Alex explained, “not sure why I didn’t just get rid of it. Guess I was saving it for today.” He was smiling, so Michael smiled, too. 

He slid onto the bed, kneeling between Alex’s thighs. “Ready?” Alex nodded and Michael slid the elastic over Alex’s head, resting it over his eyes. “How does that feel?” 

Alex laughed nervously. “Dark, but not bad.”

“Okay,” Michael swallowed. Alex’s lips were curled into a smile, and the fabric looked good against Alex’s skin. “Can I kiss you?”

Alex nodded, and Michael leaned forward, careful to support his weight on the bed and not on Alex without warning. He pressed his lips against Alex’s, kissing him through the awkwardness of being unable to see it coming, kissing him until his lips were red and he looked more relaxed. Michael licked and sucked at Alex’s bottom lip and Alex groaned softly. His shoulders were less strained, and he was starting to get hard—all good signs. 

“I’m going to touch you now, is that okay?” Michael asked softly, pressing his lips to Alex’s neck, just below his ear. Alex nodded, shivering slightly. 

Michael lightly ran his fingers across Alex’s shoulders, down along his collarbones. He could see Alex’s breath catch with each new touch, and although he still looked too tightly wound, Michael could feel Alex’s attention focus. He touched Alex’s chest, skirting his nipples for now, but tracing across his ribs and stomach. Michael moved lower on the bed, pressing his hands to Alex’s thighs, more firm touches that startled a breathy sound out of Alex. Michael leaned down, ghosting his breath over Alex’s stomach as he stroked from Alex’s thighs up to his hips. Alex’s cock was almost fully hard, but Michael avoided it, focusing on the other parts of him that would be more responsive now. 

One hand rubbing circles along Alex’s hipbone, Michael lifted his other hand to Alex’s cheek, pleased when Alex hummed and leaned into it. Michael ran his fingers through Alex’s hair and back to his face, running his thumb across Alex’s bottom lip. 

“How is this?” Michael asked quietly, and Alex exhaled. 

“Good, quieter.” 

Michael smiled, and pulled away entirely, before pressing both hands to Alex’s shoulders, massaging them gently until he could see them visibly relax. He trailed down Alex’s chest again, this time letting his fingers drift gently over Alex’s nipples. Alex visibly jumped, and Michael pulled back immediately, before Alex shook his head. 

“No, don’t stop.”

Michael tried to calm his own breathing as he thumbed over Alex’s nipples one at a time. Alex’s mouth went slack, moaning breathily. Michael kept one thumb on Alex’s nipple and sucked his other thumb into his own mouth, getting it wet before pressing it to Alex’s other nipple. 

“Oh fuck, what is that?”

Michael laughed lightly. “Still just hands.”

He kept rubbing Alex’s nipple, watching it harden into a little nub, and pressed his other hand gently against Alex’s hip again, dragging it close to his cock without touching it. Alex’s breathing was getting more labored, his hands clenching against the bedsheets. 

“I’m going to touch you with my mouth, okay?” Michael said quietly, waiting until he heard Alex’s faint, “yes.”

Michael kept one hand on Alex’s hip and braced the other against the bed as he leaned in and licked at Alex’s nipple. Alex moaned, louder now, and Michael stroked Alex’s hip while he licked, taking a breath before licking at the other nipple. He could tell Alex wasn’t keeping track of Michael so carefully anymore, was starting to let himself go by the way he reacted to each new touch, by the way he moaned like he wasn’t ashamed, his mouth held open in a little ‘o,’ 

Michael kept up his attention on Alex’s nipples while sliding his hand down, stroking across Alex’s thigh again before ghosting his thumb gently against Alex’s balls. Alex groaned, licking his lips, and pressing his hips towards Michael. Michael licked a line down Alex’s stomach, still avoiding his cock, but licking up the drops of precum that had dripped onto his stomach. He licked along the line of Alex’s hip, alternating light touches with sucking, watching Alex’s chest rise and fall, feeling the tiny jolts of his hips. 

Slowly, Michael licked closer to Alex’s cock, pressing his tongue against the skin just around it, made more sensitive by the fact that Michael was getting so close without actually touching. He moved away from Alex’s skin, just breathing over it, watching as Alex’s cock twitched and his breathing grew more labored. 

“Fuck, Michael, just touch me already,” Alex whined, and Michael pressed his hand against his own cock, undone by the tone of Alex’s voice. 

“I am touching you,” Michael replied, moving up the bed to kiss Alex’s neck gently. Alex huffed a little, licking his lips, but all of the worry and exhaustion and distraction had bled out of his voice, and each touch of Michael’s lips to his skin made his breath catch. 

Once Michael thought Alex was getting used to the little kisses, he moved away and slid down towards Alex’s cock, licking a slow stripe up it abruptly. Alex’s answering moan was loud and uninhibited, and it resonated though Michael like a shock. 

Michael licked Alex’s cock slowly from the base to the head of it, paying close attention to every shiver and tremble of Alex’s body. After a few minutes of this, Michael finally took the head of it into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it, licking and sucking gently while Alex fell apart beneath him. 

Alex moaned, whispering Michael’s name, whispering obscenities. He reached out blindly, grasping Michael’s hair and knitting his fingers into it, holding Michael in place gently but firmly. Michael slowly swallowed Alex’s cock, taking it a little deeper into his throat every time, only to pull off completely and lick gently at the head of it again. Alex’s fingers scratched at Michael’s scalp, but Alex let him lead, riding the sensations Michael gave to him. 

By the time Michael started to suck Alex in earnest, Alex’s skin was shiny with sweat, his fingers firm in Michael’s hair, his moans nearly constant, his mouth slack and his free hand gripping the bed sheet tight enough to rip it. 

Michael planted his hands on the bed, letting Alex fuck up into his throat with stilted thrusts. He could tell when Alex was close, because he pulled at Michael’s hair, his hips thrust up more purposefully, and his other hand left the bed to grip Michael’s arm, holding on tightly. Michael slid his tongue over Alex’s cock, swallowing around it and keeping his throat relaxed for Alex to fuck into. 

Alex came suddenly, with a loud groan and a final thrust of his hips. Michael pulled back as Alex’s grip in his hair slackened, catching Alex’s cum in his mouth and swallowing it, licking Alex’s cock clean before pulling off entirely. He lifted Alex’s hand from his hair, pressing a kiss to Alex’s palm as he placed it down on the bed again.

Michael kissed the tip of Alex’s cock lightly and then moved up the bed, kneeling between Alex’s legs and gently touching his hands to the sides of Alex’s face. Alex immediately wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling him into a fierce kiss. 

“How do you feel?” Michael asked breathlessly when they pulled apart. 

“Good,” Alex murmured, and Michael smiled. 

“I’m going to take this off, okay?” He let his fingers trail the edges of the sleep mask, so Alex would know what he meant. Alex hesitated, then nodded. “Close your eyes.”

Michael pulled the elastic free of Alex’s head, brushing his fingers through Alex’s hair as he did. Alex looked blissful—his eyes closed and his lips kissed red and still slightly parted, the creases of worry gone from his face. Michael loved him so fucking much. 

Letting the sleep mask drop onto Alex’s nightstand, Michael maneuvered Alex down onto the bed with him, pulling Alex forward to curl up on his chest. Michael rubbed circles across Alex’s back, listening as his breathing evened out, watching for the moment when Alex cautiously opened his eyes, blinking in the dim light. 

“Hey,” Michael said softly, kissing Alex’s forehead. 

“Hey,” Alex replied, and he sounded so much calmer, Michael felt a surge of pride.

“How are you?”

Alex smiled, snuggling against Michael’s chest. “Amazing. That was…a good idea.”

Michael grinned against Alex’s forehead. “Good.” He kept rubbing circles against Alex’s skin, kissing the top of his head, holding him close. 

Alex suddenly pulled his head up, looking at Michael’s still semi-hard cock. “But, you never came.”

“It’s okay,” Michael reassured him, stroking his head until he laid it down again. “Tonight was about you. And trust me, I enjoyed myself.” He waited until Alex settled again. “So, keeping the sleep mask?”

Alex nodded. “Definitely keeping it. And maybe looking into actual blindfolds.”

Michael sighed, already imagining Alex with a swath of red or black fabric slipping across his skin, a blindfold that Michael could tie himself, that he could make perfect for Alex. 

“I’m glad you stayed,” Alex said, sleep tinging his voice. 

Michael flipped the lights off with his mind, pulling the bedsheets out from under them and over their legs the same way. He looked down at Alex, nearly asleep, curled up against Michael like there was no place he’d rather be. Making Alex feel calm the way Alex could make him feel calm was one of the most fulfilling things Michael had ever done. He closed his eyes and held Alex tightly. “Me too.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
